Titans High School 3, A Guest Unexpected
by LunaLogan
Summary: Raven is pregnant and our favourite couple doesn't know what to do. They decide to hide it form their families but what will happen when they'll figure it out? Will they help them or reject them? The third and last book of my serie Titans High School. Major bbrae with some robstar, cyjinx, gerion. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Pregnancy

**_I'm back my fellow titaners! Here starts the last book of my trilogy (my favourite;))!_**

 ** _I hope you will like it :)_**

* * *

Garfield POV:

"You're what, Raven?"

She looks at me deep in the eyes and says:

"I'm pregnant."

The world pauses. What did she say? It started with P. P...pregnant?!

"Gar, are...are you okay?"

I watch her with wide eyes, still in shock.

She bows her head and starts crying again.

"I'm sorry Gar but I can't abort, I'm against abortion. I understand if...if you don't want to be with me, anymore."

She gets up and walks towards the door.

Wait, what did she say? That I don't want to be with her anymore? Never!

I get up and grab her arm.

"No, I'll never leave you, Raven! Excuse me, I was just shocked. You said you were pregnant, right?"

She nods. I grin, a big smile planted on my lips.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be a dad!"

I jump everywhere. I stop jumping, grab Raven by her arms and jump with her.

"We're gonna be parents! We're gonna be parents!"

Raven doesn't jump with me so I stop and look at her with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"You...you're not angry?"

" 'Course not, why would I be?"

"I...I don't know."

"Raven, we're going to be parents. Isn't that fantastic?"

"Saying it like that, it's true it sounds exciting."

"See?!"

She smiles and I kiss her. After a moment, she breaks the kiss and says:

"You know we'll have to it to our parents, right?"

My smile disappears.

"Oh shit!"

 **Two weeks later**

Raven POV:

I hate being pregnant!

It's been two weeks since I started throwing up, every morning, and it becomes harder to hide it from my parents. Yes, hide it.

Gar and I decided to hide it from our parents until we're ready. I'm sure my mum suspects something but she doesn't say anything. Thankfully, my stomach will grow at the 5th month, in two months and a half, so we have time. My mum insists to see a doctor but I refuse, each time. How would she react if the doctor told her I'm pregnant? I prefer not to know.

My phone rings and I answer:

"Yes?"

"Raven, we have an appointment with the doctor, remember?" asks Gar.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. I'm coming!"

I hang up and and run outside.

"Raven, where are going?" asks my dad.

"I'm going out with Gar."

"You're ill, Raven!"

"No, don't worry, I'm fine!"

"Don't lie to me! Now, come here."

"Sorry, I can't."

" **Excuse me?!** "

Before he explodes, I run towards the park, where Gar is waiting for me.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Hi Gar!"

I approach him and frown.

"It becomes more complicated to go out. My dad is going to punish me, when I'll go back."

He furrows his brow in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell him you're going to the doctor?"

"Because they'll want a result!"

"Well, you could make something up."

"Yeah, whatever."

I pout and cross my arms. I hate it when he's right and not me.

We leave the park and walk towards the hospital. Once we're in, we go see the receptionist.

"It's for who?"

"Raven Roth." responds Gar.

"Oh yes, room 47, please."

"Thank you." I thank her.

We walk towards the room 47 where doctor Sick is waiting for us.

"Oh, Raven Roth. Could you lay down on the bed, please."

I do as I was told and Mr. Sick starts to ask me some questions:

"How long is it been since you're pregnant?"

"Two months and a half." I amswer.

"Do you have morning sickness?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

"Do you eat?"

"Um...a little."

"While you have those morning sickness, you can eat biscuits, it'll be better for you. You have to eat, you eat for two, now."

"Okay."

"Good. Now, lift your T-shirt, please."

I do what he asks me and he applies some cream on my stomach.

"I'll do an echograph to see if the baby is healthly."

He puts the radio on my stomach and observes the screen.

"Perfect, all is okay. Here, some pils to help you with morning sickness. You have to come back in three months for a control. If there's a problem, you can come see me."

"Okay, thanks doctor." thanks Gar.

"Goodbye Mr. Sick."

"Goodbye."

We go out. I turn towards Gar and ask:

"What should I say to my parents?"

"Tell 'em you have a gastrointestinal."

"Good idea." I sigh.

* * *

 ** _Here starts the last book of my trilogy!_**

 ** _Hope you like it!_**

 ** _Review :)_**


	2. The announcement

_**Answer to the review of my previous chapter:**_

 _ **I hope you will read this.**_

 _ **You said it was childish and my stories suck and I'm going to explain why.**_

 _ **This is one of my first fanfics and I started it when I was 11 so it's normal the idea isn't great but I wanted to post it to show it to everyone. As for my vocabulary, I know it isn't great but that's because I started to learn it ALONE 2 years ago so, no, it's not perfect and I'm sorry. It's better in French but I'm translating it for you all.**_

 _ **So please stop saying it's childish because it's an 11 years old girl who wrote this and I didn't want to change it to see my improvement. For the vocabulary, be understanding I started to learn this language 2 years ago all alone with no one to help me.**_

 _ **Hope you understand now.**_

* * *

 **Three months later**

Garfield POV:

It's getting really complicated.

Raven's stomach should have started growing at the fifth month but it started to grow on the third! So now, her stomach is already quit big and our parents start to really have some doubts. And if it didn't suffice, she's always tired so it's hard for her to study for school.

Like when, yesterday, she fainted in class. We really have to explain this to our parents because she can't take this anymore. We have to stop acting like that soon.

Today, we have an appointment with the doctor, so I will talk about all of this with him. I'm sitting on a chair next to Raven, her hand clasped in mine, waiting for the doctor. Finally, he enters the room and greets us. He sits down behind his desk and asks:

"So, how are you miss Roth?"

"I'm fine but my stomach started to grow sooner than expected." she answers.

"Um...I see. Effectively, you seem to be a pregnant woman of seven months not five."

"Do you know why?"

"I think I do but, to make sure, I'll make an echograph. Lay down, please."

She lays down on the bed and Mr. Sick applies some cream on her belly before starting the echograph.

"Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl and things like that or do you want it to be a surprise?" he asks.

There is thing **s**? Like, other things than knowing if it's a boy or a girl?

"I like surprises. What do you think Rae?" I ask, ignoring my thoughts.

She smiles.

"A surprise it is."

"Okay, so, the baby is fine but..."

"But what?" I ask eagerly.

"But at the start of the sixth month, she'll have to restrain herself and not move too frequently. She'll have to rest."

"Okay, thanks doc." I thank him.

It was quicker than I thought.

We head to the exit and I turn my head towards Rae. She glances at me, interrogatively.

"Raven, we need to tell it to our parents. You heard the doctor, you'll have to rest so, no school for you until the baby is born." I tell her.

She sighs.

"You're right. You announce it to your parents and I do the same with mines."

"Okay."

I kiss her before we part, each heading to our house. When I enter in my house, I call for my parents and sister for a meeting in the living room. When everyone is seated, I get up and turn towards them.

"What's wrong Gar?" asks my dad.

"Well, I don't know how to announce it but..."

"Does it have anything with Raven?" asks my sister.

"Yes." I answer.

"She's pregnant, right?" asks my mum.

"How did you...yes."

"Yeah, we assumed that."

"You're not...angry?" I ask hesitantly.

"Well, it's true you're both too young for that but what is done is done. We will help you." says my dad.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be a grandma at 42!" exclaims my mum, in shock.

"And I'm gonna be an aunt!" exclaims happily Ginny.

"I'm happy you accept him or her." I say, relieved.

At that moment, the phone rings. I take it and answer:

"Yes?"

"Gar?" I hear Raven asks, sobbing.

"Raven? What happened?" I ask, apprehension rising in me.

"They didn't take it well."

 **Twenty minutes earlier**

Raven POV:

I walk back home and walk in the common room where everyone is watching TV. I clear my throat.

"Mum, dad, Metrion, I have something to tell you." I announce nervously.

"What is it, honey?" asks my mum.

"Well, I...I'm..." I stutter.

"Please, don't tell me you're pregnant." pleads my dad.

Shit, they figured it out.

"Well, um..."

" **You're pregnant?!"** shouts my dad.

"I...I..." I stammer, terrified by the fire burning in my father's eyes.

"Trigon Please-" starts my mum.

" **Shut up Arella! Shit, you're fucking pregnant?! You're just seventeen!"**

"But...but..." I stutter.

" **Shut up! Take your things and get out of here! Get out of my house!"**

"Trigon! You can't do that, she's our daughter!" protests my mum weakly.

"Daddy, please, don't do that." begs my sister, on the verge of tears.

" **Shut up, both of you! Raven is not my daughter anymore! My daughter would never have done that! She's not a fucking whore!"**

I start crying while running towards my room. I pack my things as my father asked me to and run downstairs. I notice my father, in front of the open door, glaring at me, his face red of anger.

" **Get out!"**

 **"No!** Trigon, please!" pleads my mum.

" **No! She isn't welcomed here anymore! She can go to her asshole's who serves her as a boyfriend!"**

I run away, crying harder, running and running, without even stopping to watch where I'm going. When I reach the familiar park, I stop, out of breath, and call Gar.

"Yes?"

"Gar?" I ask, still crying.

"Raven? What happened?"

"They didn't take it well."

Pause.

"Come at mine, you can tell us what happened once there." he tells me soothingly.

"Thank you." I whisper.


	3. A new family

_**WhlsPeR666: Awww thank you, you really cheered me up :) I'm glad you enjoy my story. I'm happy to see my English isn't that bad because I really love that language.**_

 _ **I hope you will like the rest of my story.**_

* * *

Garfield POV:

I hang up the phone and turn towards my parents.

"It was Raven. I think her parents didn't take it well."

My parents look at each other, worried. At that moment, the bell ring.

I run towards the door and open it. Raven collapses on me, crying her eyes out. I notice a bag behind her so I take it and help Raven to come inside. I put the bag on the floor of the corridor and ask:

"Raven, what happened?"

"My dad, he...he..." she sobs.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay." I say in a soothing voice.

I lead her towards the common room and I sit on the sofa, putting her on my knees.

"Raven, honey, what happened?" asks my mum, worried.

"He...he...he..."

She continues to cry, incapable to speak. We soothe her the best we can and I hold her tightly against me. When she finally calms down, she explains us what happened when she announced the news to her family. How her dad screamed at her, insulted and banished her while her mum and sister tried to defend her weakly, scared of him.

I'm horrified and shocked.

I know her dad and I can't imagine him doing that to his daughter he loves and cares about so much. He adores her so much, it's obvious he would do anything for her. But I know she's not lying, she would never do that. And it's obvious she's telling the truth by the way she's speaking, crying and shaking. But I'm still confused.

"I don't understand. Your dad adores you so, why did he do that?" I ask puzzled.

She looks at me with red eyes from crying so much.

"Since I'm little, I'm the perfect daddy's little girl. Always nice and obedient, always having good grades and all. I suppose he was just shocked that I did something so irresponsible."

"But your parents had you at eighteen!" I exclaim.

"No, at sixteen."

"See? That's worst!"

"I guess they didn't want me to do the same mistakes as them"

"Oh, so you're a mistake for him?!"

"No Gar, they just wanted her to finish her etudes before starting a family, to have a good job." explains my mum gently.

"Oh...But it's not a good reason to scream at her like that and banish her!"

"I'm with you for that. He didn't react correctly."

"He has anger issues." Raven tries to defend him.

"It's still not a good excuse."

"Anyway, Raven, you can stay here as long as you want." says my mum.

"Thank you so much Rita." thanks her Raven.

"You're welcome honey. And don't forget you're a part of the family, now."

Raven starts crying again, thanking us over and over.

Raven POV:

I hate those hormones! I hate this big fat stomach! I hate myself, simply! Fortunately, Gar is here, with me, because I don't know what I would do without him. I love him more than anything.

But it's his fault if I'm pregnant and my dad rejected me!

No, it's my fault too. I'm being injust with him. He's doing whatever he can to make me happy and I accuse and bash him. I'm evil!

I start crying again.

I hate those mood swings!

"Aww, don't cry Rae, it's gonna be okay." Gar soothes me.

"I hate those mood swings!" I exclaim between my sobs.

"I know honey, but just two more months and it's over."

That's true, I'm already seven months pregnant and my stomach is so big that I can't see my feet. They hurt so much. I can't move and have to stay on my back all day. I can't do any efforts physics either.

Fortunately, I'm good at school because, if I wasn't, I should have repeated classes because I can't go to school until next year, when my baby can stay all day with its grandparents. We're already on early December and it'll be the first Christmas I celebrate without my family. My mum and sister sometimes call me, when my father isn't at home, to have some news. I'm happy they still love me.

I already bought all my Christmas gifts, before I couldn't go out. I have one for my sister, one for my mum, one for my dad, one for Ginny, one for Gar's parents and, of course, one for Gar. I bought gifts for my friends too. When they heard the news, they were shocked, of course, but overjoyed too. They can't wait for the baby to be born. Like me. I just hope my dad will forgive me, one day, even if I doubt it.

Oh, and Jen is pregnant of a month! Her and Victor's parents are overjoyed and they're organizing all the stuffs for their future grandchild. I'm so happy for them!

"He or she kicked!" exclaims Gar.

He's speaking of the baby. Since it started kicking, he started to always stay by my side. Yes, even more than before. No that I don't like it, on the contrary, it soothes me to know I'm not alone.

We're in the living room, Gar is sitting on the sofa and I'm laying on it, my head on his laps. He has a hand on my stomach to feel when the baby kicks and the other is playing with my hair.

I laugh.

"Are you going to scream each time it kicks?" I ask, smiling.

"Um...maybe." he responds with a grin.

I shake my head. He's incorrigible.

* * *

 ** _I wanted to show how Raven was feeling with the mood swings. I know this chapter was boring but action will come soon enough ;)_**

 _ **Review!**_


	4. The Christmas party

_**Cliche Girl: for the last time, I just told you last time, why this story is childish. It is because it's a little girl of eleven years old who wrote it, so it's normal. As for my grammar, again, it's because I started to learn English two years ago all alone.**_

 _ **So please, stop saying it's childish and my grammar is bad because I'm doing what I can for the grammar and the story was witten by a kid so, yes, it is childish. I already changed a lot of thing in it and I don't want to change it any more. I want it to be like the original. (I'm not mad)**_

 _ **If you want something less childish I have other stories so, if you want me to post them, tell me. (I'm still thirteen so be patient with me, please)**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

* * *

Garfield POV:

It's Christmas! I love Christmas! You know why? Because it's a holiday you celebrate with all your loved ones. A holiday where you can make people happy. I love making people happy.

We decorated the entire house with Christmas decoration and even some mistletoes. All my friends are here and, I have to say, I never saw that much gifts under the same Christmas tree in my whole life.

I can feel the joy and the Christmas spirit emanating from my friends and family. But I know my poor Rae cries now and then, when she remembers her family banned her. But besides that, this Christmas is perfect.

We're sitting around the dinning table, eating the Christmas meal my mother made. There's everything you could dream for a Christmas dinner. But Vic is going to choke soon with all the turkey he's stuffing in his mouth.

"Gar, are you sure you don't want some turkey?"

Speaking of the devil. He watches me with a smirk, waiting for my answer. I try not to vomit, seeing his meat covered mouth.

"For the upteenth time, I won't touch your meat even if my life depended on it, murderer." I answer before taking a bite of my tofu-turkey.

There is everything you could dream of except the meat. The meat is in your nightmares. Well, it should.

"Aww, just a bite." insists Vic, waving his meat in front of me.

I scold and slap his hand away.

"Don't put your meat in front of my poor nose or I'll vomit."

Taking my treat seriously, he leaves me alone.

Later, after dinner, we sit around the tree, ready to open the gifts. I open them one by one, carefully, enthusiast. After a moment, everyone finished to open their gifts, chatting with each other. Well, everyone except Rae and me. I still have to open Raven's and Raven mine. Coincidence? I don't think so.

I chuckle. I love saying that even if it's just in my head.

I open my last gift eagerly. There is two things in it. One of them is a book called: "How to be the best dad ever". I grin. It's perfect for me.

The other one is... I gasp. It's an IPad! I take it carefully with tears in my eyes. I always wanted one. I turn towards Raven and say:

"Thank you so much honey."

I hug her tightly and she laughs softly.

"You're welcome."

I let her go and she takes my gift. She opens it curiously and gasps. She starts to cry. Oh no, she doesn't like it.

"You don't like it."

She hits the back of my head.

"Stop saying stupid things! I love it!"

"Really?" I ask flabbergasted.

"Yes." she answers, smiling.

I grin widely. I bought her a necklace with a golden chain, true gold thank you very much, with a half of a ying and yang for the pendent. One of the part is green with black paws on it. The other is purple with a black raven on it. I gave her the green one and have the purple one already on me. I put it around her neck for her. She starts crying, thanking me again. I smile. I'm glad she likes my gift that much.

After that, we put some music on, starting the party.

I love Christmas!

 **1 hour later**

"Did you see Raven?" I ask to Kori and Dick.

"No, sorry." answers Dick.

I sigh and continue my researches. The last time I saw her, she was still laying on the sofa. She said she didn't want to reatrain me to have fun. Even if I told her I was having fun, she insisted and I drop it off. I danced for half a hour and, when I stopped, I couldn't find her. No one saw her and I'm seriously starting to worry.

I walk towards the first floor but I stop dead in my tracks.

She's there, at the end of the stairs of the first floor, laying unconscious.

" **Raven!"** I shout.

I run towards her and drop on the floor, next to her. I put two fingers on her throat to check her pulse.

Her heart is still beating.

I take my phone and call an ambulance, panicking. When I hang up, I call the others, more like screaming, and hug her against me. I stroke her hair gently and whisper softly in her ear:

"Don't worry Rae, I'm here. I won't leave you."

* * *

 ** _Review!_**

 ** _And please no flames except if it's to help me. And don't say again it's childish I already explained why. Twice._**


	5. Raven stubborn nature

Raven POV:

Ouch, my head! And those "bips" are really annoying! It is like a heart monitor.

I open my eyes but close them immediately.

It is too bright! But why am I here? It isn't my room. And that bed isn't comfortable at all. Well, I suppose it is a bed.

"Raven, are you awake?" asks a familiar voice.

I grunt.

"Gar?" I ask.

I turn my head to the right and open my eyes for good.

Yes it is him! But that room is like an hospital room. Why am I in a hospital?

"What happened?" I ask him.

"You fainted next to the stairs. I found you and called an ambulance. You really scared me. The doctors told me you had a...faitess-"

"Faintness."

"Yeah, that, because you moved too much. Your body was too tired so you fainted."

"But I didn't move too much!"

He watches me skeptically.

"Okay, I moved a lot. But it's getting on my nerves to not move all day!" I exclaim.

"I know honey. But it's for the baby so, please, do what the doctor ask you to do."

I sigh.

"Okay."

He smiles at me.

"Thank you, Rae."

He leans on me and kisses me.

Garfield POV:

I'm so stressed out!

We're already on January and Raven is eight months pregnant! She could give birth anytime now! That's what the doctor said. It stresses me so much that, everyday, when I go to school and leave her alone, I stress all day, imagining her giving birth without anyone to help her!

I wanted to stop school until she gives birth but she refused, saying it's better for me to concentrate on my etudes instead of worrying about her. This girl will be the death of me! But the only thing I can't promise her is to not worry about her! Even if I wanted to, I couldn't!

Every afternoon, I run back home to see how she is. Every time I see her on the couch, reading peacefully, I sigh relieved and don't let her out of my sight.

She already started to have little contractions. Each time, I freek out for nothing and, because of that, she stopped telling when she has them. And stresses me even more! Imagine, she's giving birth but doesn't warn me, thinking it's a false alert!

The worst is that her father is still not talking to her and she has to deal with it all alone. Well, she's not really alone because I'm here for her and my family is too but she would feel better if her family was with her too.

I'm now on the couch with Raven's head on my laps. I'm, of course, playing with her hair. It's irresistible! Her beautiful violet hair she's letting growing for me. It drives me crazy, like the rest of her.

Talking about hair, I stopped to dye mine at the request of my girlfriend. It returned to its green color and when people ask, I tell them I dyed them, like Raven told me to.

"Gar?" asks my dark beauty.

"Hmm?"

"Can we watch Beauty And The Beast again, please?"

"Again?! But we watched it at least a hundreth times!" I exclaim.

I don't know why but, since she became pregnant, she's obssessed with that movie. She says it reminds her of our love story. She thinks she was the Beast and I the Beauty. But it's stupid, she's the most beautiful creature I ever saw! And says she's a beast?! And me a beauty.

I roll my eyes.

She is really oblivious of her own beauty.

Noticing my lack of answer, she looks up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeeaaaase."

I swear, she could make me do anything with those eyes. I chuckle internally. I'm so whipped!

I sigh melodramatically.

"Okay."

She beams at me while I get up to put on the movie.

"Yay! Thank you Beastie!"

I chuckle, this time, out loud.

Some surname she gave me through her pregnancy. She's adorable in that state. But it's really exhausting. I'm waiting our little boy or girl with impatience.

* * *

 ** _Omg it was cheesy. My younger self was very cheesy XD_**

 ** _I know it's been a while and to top it all it was short and boring. I'm sorry I'm just overwhelmed with my different accounts on Instagram and now my new account on wattpad. But I promise that I will never let a story unfinished, I'm not like that. If I start something I always finish it. If I leave a story unfinished it means I'm dead XD_**

 _ **Review!**_


	6. A perfect family

**2nd February**

Raven POV:

I am almost nine months pregnant and am fatter than a whale! I, almost, can't walk by myself! I am fed up of that stupid pregnancy! I am fed up of my stupid feet! And most of all, I am sick of those little contractions!

Ouch!

Again, really?!

That one hurts more than the others but I am sure it will stop soon. I just have to wait and bear the pain. I can't tell Gar or he will destroy the entire house. One time, he even called an ambulance! I nearly killed him!

Ouch!

I fall on the floor of Gar and mine's bedroom, holding my stomach, hissing in pain. It feels like if someone was tying me from the inside. Like if someone was trying to tear up my stomach to open it.

Maybe...Maybe it is a real one, this time! I am going to die!

I feel something damp flow from my inner-thight.

"Garfield!" I call, in panic.

I hear footsteps running towards my room before the world becomes black amd unconsciousness welcomes me.

Garfield POV:

My poor Rae.

After she screamed my name, I rushed towards our bedroom to find her unconscious, on the floor. I immediately understood and took her to the hospital with the help of my parents. I already called every one of our friends and send a message to Raven's parents. I want to give them a chance to make up with her once and for all. I don't want her to suffer like she suffered for those last few months for her entire life.

Raven came back to consciousness just after the doctor put her on a hospital bed. It is already been sixteen hours since then and the contractions didn't stop. The doctor already instructed her to push and we can see the head.

When I look towards the head, my vision blurs and the world starts spinning. I squeeze Raven's hand more to keep myself conscious than to encourage her, this time.

Don't faint, Gar. Raven needs you there.

I try to concentrate on Raven and Raven only, murmuring soothing words to her when she screams and squeezing her hand when she pushes.

Suddenly, I hear a cry coming from the other side. I turn my head towards the scream to discover the nurse holding a tiny baby, beeming.

"It's a girl!" announces the doctor, weeping his forehead.

I grin widely.

I have a daughter! We have a daughter.

One of the nurses takes her to wash her, taking her away from my sight. I give Raven a little squeeze but notice that she seems to be still in pain. I stare at her worried before asking to the doctor:

"What's happening? Is she alright?"

"She's having twins." notices the doctor surprised.

What?! Tw-Twins?! Wait, what does this mean? Isn't it when two babies are born together? Oh my goodness! We have two babies!

"Twins? It explains a lot." grumbles Raven through the pain.

"Don't worry honey, you can make it." I say confidently.

She smiles a little but it disappears quickly, replaced by a grimace of pain.

 **30 minutes later**

"It's a girl!" anounces the doctor.

I beam, feeling joy rising in me.

"Rae, we have two daughters! We're parents!" I exclaim excitedly.

She smiles tiredly in response. The nurse give us a baby each. I hold mine carefully, watching her in awe.

They are beautiful! Now that I see them, I know I will love them more than anything in this world forever. I feel pride and love rise in my whole being like a soft fire. All of my insecurities disappear when I look at my two little angels.

They are adorable!

The one I am holding has my hreen hair and her skin tone is between mine and Rae's. The one Raven is holding has green hair too but she has pale skin like Raven's.

"How do you want to name them?" asks Raven softly.

"You can choose if you want." I murmur.

"I'll choose for the one I'm holding and you choose for the one you're holding."

I grin.

"Deal." I answer.

I think for a moment, hesitant. How should I name her? There is a name I really like but I am not sure if it fits her.

"Tania." I try out loud.

I watch her sleeping peacefully, picturing the name with her face. I nod.

Perfect.

I turn my head towards Raven and decide:

"I want to call her Tania."

She smiles tenderly, motherhood already shining through her, making her glow.

"That's a beautiful name, Gar. So, this one will be Thalia."

I chuckle affectionately.

"Thalia and Tania. I love it." I whisper, content.

She smiles back at me before kissing me softly.

This moment is perfect. My family is perfect.

* * *

 _ **It really is childish but I'm really fond of that trilogy.**_

 _ **So, the twins are born! It is not the end, there is still some chapters ahead ;)**_

 _ **Review! No flames please.**_


	7. Apologize and proposal

Raven POV:

"Awwww they're so cute!"

"Adorable"

"How do you feel Raven?"

"They're like their father."

"I'm curious to know how their eyes look like."

"I knew it was twins!"

Everyone is here! Well almost everyone.

Gar is still here, his hand in mine and his parents are in front of the bed with Ginny and my friends: Richard, Kory, Jen, who is four months pregnant, Vic and Geo.

I'm really grateful, they all came. But I am disappointed as well.

My parents and my sister didn't came. Does my father really hate me that much?

Thalia and Tania, my daughters, are sleeping peacefully in their grandparents arms. I can't believe I am a mother, now. I hope they will love me as much as I love them.

"Raven, honey!"

"Sis'!"

No it is impossible! They cannot be here.

I turn my head to find my mother and my sister running towards me before hugging me. Still in shock, I hug them back.

"Sorry, we couldn't come earlier, it was hard to put _mister stubborn_ in his place." apologizes me mom.

I assume _mister stubborn_ is my father.

"Where is the little baby?!" exclaims/asks my sister.

"You...you are really here?" I ask, shocked.

"Of course. You didn't think we would have let you alone, did you?!" exclaims my mom.

I smile and start crying by pure joy. They are here! I can't believe it. It feels like I am dreaming. The only one who isn't here is-

"And me?" asks a deep voice from the door frame.

I am crazy. There is just no way he is here.

My mom and sister let me go and let the person walk towards me. He is really here?!

"Dad?!" I exclaim.

He smiles before taking me in his arms for a hug.

"Excuse me honey, I was a total idiot to banish you like that! Do you think you could ever forgive me?" he asks softly, on the verge of tears.

I cry harder, my head burried in his neck.

"Dad, I missed you so much!" I whisper.

I hug him harder against me, not wanting to ever let him go. After that, he lets go of me before hugging Gar. He really changed! It is unbelievable.

"Now, tell me, where is my grandson or granddaughter?"

"Aaawwww!" screams Metrion.

"They are twins!" exclaims my mom.

"I'm an auntie twice!"

"They're so cute!"

My dad approaches and takes Thalia in his arms.

"They are adorable." he whispers, under the spell of Thalia's cuteness.

I smile even wider. Finally, all of this came to a good end, like a fairytale.

 **5 months later:**

Garfield POV:

Raven thinks that our fairytale ends here, but she is wrong. I have to do something important first.

I asked Metrion and Ginny to watch over the little ones, this evening, so I can surprise Raven.

We were at the restaurant, just us two, and not just any restaurant. No, the most expensive and romantic restaurant in this country. I have to do the best for my Raven. After that, we walked in the park, hand in hand, talking about anything and everything and now, we are in our secret spot. Our secret spot is in a forest, a glade precisely, with a waterfall, flowers of all shapes and colors, sweet grass, birds chirping everywhere and an open sky.

We are watching the stars, laying on the ground, in each other's arms. I have to wait the perfect moment to do it.

"Raven?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

She turns towards me.

"Of course I do."

"I know it can seems early but I really want to spend the rest of my life at your side."

I get up and put a knee on the ground. Raven's eyes widen and a small gasp escapes her mouth.

"Raven, will you make me the happiest man alive, in the entire universe, and become my wife."

I open the box I hide in my pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

The rings I bought her has a golden band with an emerald and an amethyst, next to each other, at the side of the ring. Raven has her hands in front of her mouth and a few tears escaped and are, now, rolling on her cheeks. I hope she is crying because she is happy. I hope she will say yes.

"Gar..."

"Yes?" I ask, hopeful.

She smiles tenderly.

"You don't even have to ask. Of course I want to marry you!"

She throws herself in my arms and hugs me tightly.

"Does it mean yes?" I ask her timidly.

"Of course, it means yes!"

I smile happily before kiss her lovingly.

Now it is really the end of our fairytale.

* * *

 _ **WARNING: this is NOT the end. There is an epilogue coming out soon.**_

 _ **Review! But no flames.**_


	8. Epilogue

**Raven POV:**

"Mummy! Jason and Harry did it again!"

I sigh. Those two are like their father.

"Jason, Harry, stop that."

"Okay mum." they respond at the same time.

Those two little six years old will never stop!

It is already been six years since me and Gar got together now and life couldn't be more perfect. We had eight kids, can you believe it?! We started with Thalia and Tania, the twins who we can recognize just by their eyes and, if we watch closely, by their skin. Tania has green hair like her father, violet eyes like me and a skin between Gar's and mine. Thalia has green hair and eyes and pale skin like me.

After those two, we had Hazel and Alex. Yes, twins too. It was so funny when I announced it. It was at our marriage, while the party was still going, I announced it on the scene that I was pregnant, again. Gar's face was priceless! Hazel has violet eyes like me, green eyes and tan skin like her dad. Alex is exactly like his sister safe for his eyes who are violets like mines.

After those two, we had the quadruplets. Yes, quadruplets. The worst of it all, is that, like for my first pregnancy, we wanted it to be a surprise and we were preparing for one or twins maximum and we had four babies all at once! The first one is Jason who looks like his father. The second is Kiara who looks like her father too. Then, we had Harry who is exactly like me but he got his father's character, like his brother, Jason and, together, they can make all the pranks you can imagine. We call them the impish twins. And the last one is Luna. She has violet hair with strands of green hair at the front, violet eyes but, if we look closely, we can see green spots in them, and pale skin.

I am still a singer and dancer but I I am now a writer too. Gar is veterinarian, now, as he wanted.

But Gar and I are not the only ones who had a happy ending.

My sister and Geo married too and have four kids.

The first one is Thomas. He has red hair like his mother and brown eyes almost red.

After him, she had triplets. The first one is Anais. She has blond hair like her father and yellow eyes. But her eyes aren't scary they are just beautiful. Then, there is Marcus. He has blond hair like his father, blue eyes and some freckles. The last one is Lucy. She has red hair, some freckles and really special eyes. Her eyes are blue but when we look closely we can see some yellow and red sparkles.

Metrion is a teacher and Geo is an archeologist.

Richard and Kori are married, of course. They have twins who we mustn't be let free with the impish twins. Why? Because they are the second impish twins. The first one is Dylan. He has black hair like his father and green eyes like his mother. The second one is Diego. He has red hair like his mother and blue eyes like his father.

Kori is a top model and Richard works for the FBI.

Jenifer and Victor are married too and have three kids.

The first one is Zoey. She has blond hair, it was like that I discovered what were Jen's real hair color, brown eyes and dark skin like her father.

Then, they had Chris. He has black curly hair like his father, pale skin and clear blue eyes like his mother.

And the last one is Onix. She has blond and brown wavy hair, dark blue eyes and tan skin.

Jenifer is waitress and Victor is a mechanician, of course.

We had news on Garth and Tara too. They are married and have a kid. Their son's name is Theo. He has black hair like his father and blue eyes like his mother. He isn't a good kid. He inherited his mother's character and he fights a lot at school. How do I know this? Because he is in my children and friend's children's school and he is in the same class as my daughter, Thalia, and her best friend, Zoey. And, for my chance, he is in love with my daughter! And I think she is too! When Gar told me this, I nearly had a heart attack! If he touches her he is dead!

Garth is now a diver and Tara is...a striper. Yeah, you heard me.

Anyway, Ginny is still a celibate but she is happy. She is a teacher and she works with her best friend, Metrion. Everyone is happy even Garth and Tara. What could we ask for? Oh, I know. Please, I don't want my daughter and Theo to get together!

 **The End!**

* * *

 _ **And here is my first and most horrible story XD I thank everyone if you who still read that story even if it was childish and not well written. Really thank you, you are the best! Don't forget that I wrote this when I was like eleven and I just learned to speak English all alone by reading so, it's normal if it's horrible.**_

 ** _Good news! I have another fanfic way better called Hunger Games Teen Titans! I let you guess what it is about Lmao._**


End file.
